Witch's Heritage : Teacher's Day
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: There's a witch in my school. Everyone knew she's a witch and the witch didn't mind about that. She didn't care what other people thought about her. Anyone but me. Because the witch was in love with me.


Okay,this story came from my daily stupid horror dreams. Because I'm no good at explaining and writing about them,no one could understand how scary they were for me. Here is my last attempt to write about it

Warning: There's OOC-ness and character deaths. Note of the OOC-ness please and this story may contain grammar mistakes too.

Disclaimer : Don't own KHR characters. They belong to Amano Akira.

Don't know about other country,but in my country there's a day called teacher's day. It's a day where we thanked our teachers by giving gifts. This story used Tsuna POV. And no teacher WILL do things like in this fic! At least,teachers in my school didn't. Also,Chrome has a perfect pair of eyes here. Meaning she's not wearing any eyepatch.

Witch's Heritage : Teacher's Day.

I was sitting in a car with my two favourite teacher and a girl from my class. Why you asked? It's because tomorrow is teacher's day and my school wanted to celebrate it with a new way. So, they decided 2 people will be the class representative,that would be me and the girl,Chrome,and they can picked their most favourite teacher,I picked Mr. Xanxus and Mr. Verde,to take them to a vacation. Note that all expenses came from all students' pocket. Mr. Xanxus wanted to go to his hometown,since this vacation is for made for the teachers,we agreed to it. We're now in the mid way there before something happened to our car.

"Fuck." Mr. Xanxus cursed while he kicked the car.

"Blame your hometown's weather to be this cold." Mr. Verde answered him.

"What should we do now ?" I asked him.

Mr. Xanxus looked around. "There's town nearby if I'm not mistaken,me and Verde will go see if there's a car repair shop there. You wait here and make sure the witch doesn't wander to curse at unsuspected victim." Then,they went off.

I looked at the so-called witch. She just stood there without a care in the world. Meaning she had so used to a treatment like this that she didn't care anymore. The reason why she was called a witch and became the subject of bullying in our school is because one of her ancestor was suspected to be a witch so she was burnt to die. The bully leader found that interesting and started to bully her and called her witch. Soon,all students and teachers in school started to bully her and the minority who didn't bully her,just stand watch and didn't help her. I was the latter. Seriously,I was confused,how can she became one of the class representative? I meant,who will choose her? I shook my head of the thought. The witch realized I was looking at her and she smiled at me.

"Man,she's cute!" I thought.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Verde suddenly appeared with Mr. Xanxus. They glared at me.

"Nothing." I answered.

Mr. Verde then bent down to whisper to me. "Be careful of the witch's seduction Tsuna."

I nodded.

"There are repair shop in the town. We have to get the car there so we all have to work together to push the car." We all take a stance to push the car. "Except you." Mr. Xanxus pointed at Chrome. "No witch can touch my car!"

Then,we all pushed the car to the town while Chrome followed us from behind. After the car reached the repair shop...

"I'll have it done by tomorrow." The mechanic said.

"Tomorrow huh... then I suppose we should stay here for the night." Mr. Xanxus stated.

"Excuse me,Is there a hotel near here?" Mr. Verde asked the mechanic.

"Yes,go North from here and you'll find it in no time." The mechanic said.

Mr. Verde nodded and we all started to go to the appointed direction. We checked in the hotel and we booked two rooms. Mr. Xanxus and Mr. Verde took one room while me and Chrome took the other.

"You have to be very careful! You understand?!" Mr. Verde told me in front of Chrome's face. I nodded and we went to our room. No one says anything. I felt like I should said something but nothing came to my mind.

"Did you... think I'm a witch too?" Chrome looked at me.

I nodded. "Yes,I am."

"Did you afraid of me?"

"A little." I didn't like to lie. It's the truth! Sometimes in school I lost my things,the one who will returned them to me was always Chrome. The things she returned always ended up in the garbage because I was afraid she had put a curse in those things.

"Please,don't be afraid of me. I will never hurt you." She stated.

"Will never hurt me? How about the others?" I thought. "It's good then,I guess..."

She smiled brightly at me. The witch looked... happy...

"She really is quite beautiful.." I said that unconsciously.

She looked confused first then she smiled again. "Thank you Tsuna..."

I blushed because of that. Then,there's someone rang the bell.

"We're going out to find some food. Do you want to follow?" Mr. Xanxus voice could be heard from beyond the door.

"Yes,in a minute." I answered. Then,I grabbed some clothes that is thick enough to keep me warm from the cold weather to the bathroom and changed there. When I got out,Chrome had finished change her clothes too. She wore clothes similar to mine. Then we opened the door. Mr. Xanxus flinched when he saw Chrome.

"I was hoping the witch will stay! But,I guess it will be better if you're somewhere where we could have our eyes on you." He gestured us to follow him. We went outside and I looked around and decided right away that it's a very quiet town.

"What do you want to eat?' Mr. Verde asked me.

"Anything's fine with me." I shrugged.

"Then,we eat there." Mr. Xanxus declared while pointing at random restaurant,not bothering to ask Chrome.

We all nodded and started to walk to the place. We ate some soup called _borsch. _Then,we took a walk and we came across a very big mansion. It looked just like the mansion in a horror movies where usually vampires live.

"It's so BIG!!!." I yelled.

"It looked haunted." Mr. Verde frowned.

"Agreed. Let's go." Mr. Xanxus answered then he walked away. I started to follow him,but then I realized Chrome didn't. I turned my head and saw her stared at the mansion. I looked at her questioningly.

"What's the matter? See your kind here?" Mr. Xanxus yelled. She shook her head and hesitantly followed us. We turned our heads and walked away without realizing the figure who were watching us from the window of the mansion. We arrived at the hotel and went to our own room,

"Do you mind if I take a bath first?" I asked Chrome. She shook her head and I entered the bathroom. Then,I started to take a bath.

Meanwhile,Xanxus and Verde...

"I'm beat!" Verde said as he slammed himself to the bed.

"Yeah,we should have arrived by now if the stupid car didn't start acting up. The witch really brought us a bad luck!" Xanxus muttered.

"That reminded me." Verde said with serious expression. "Did you saw the look she gave to Tsuna?"

Xanxus nodded. "She definitely fell in love with him!"

"Like he will love a witch!" Verde stated. Suddenly,the bell rang. Both Xanxus and Verde jumped.

"Shit! That scared me!" Xanxus cursed and he got up to open the door and saw a very beautiful woman.

"Who's that?" Verde walked to Xanxus side and saw the beautiful woman. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The Beautiful woman smirked and kissed Xanxus. Both Xanxus and Verde stared at the bold woman with wide eyes.

"You two are so good looking. Want to 'play'? I don't mind a threesome." She then closed the door.

Xanxus opened his eyes. Last night party was too much for him but he wouldn't mind to do it again. That reminded him, he never knew who's that woman. He got up and shocked by what he looked. The woman,still naked,was death at the floor. A very large amount of blood poured out from her head.

"W..What had happened?!" He yelled and his yelling made Verde awoke.

"What the are you thinking yelling so early in the morning. You should understand how tired I..." He stopped midway when he saw the woman. "What the hell?!" He yelled too. " How could this happen?"

"How should I know? By the time I woke up,she had already like this!" Xanxus panicked.

"You didn't think that when we asleep maybe,we accidentally kicked her out of the bed then she hit her head and..." Verde paled.

"Could be..." Xanxus said.

"Oh my god! What should we do?!"

Xanxus tried to find a way out. "Maybe..." A devilish smile appeared on his face. "We could brought the witch here while she slept and left her with the body.

"That's... a good idea! Let's get it done."

Xanxus and Verde went inside their student room by jumped through the verandas. But they couldn't find their victim. The only child in the room is Tsuna.

Verde looked around but he didn't find the little girl. "Shit! Where did she go?"

"Dunno." Xanxus muttered.

"What should we do now?"

"Well,we still could use him..." Xanxus said while pointing at the sleeping Tsuna.

"You sure?"

"It's better than us going to the jail! He's still a kid. He wouldn't be punish severely!"

"Okay then,what are we waiting for?" Then,they returned to their own room and brought the lifeless body,after they had re-dressing it,to Chrome's bed. After that,they returned to their room,cleaned the floor of any blood,cleaned their own body and went to the front of the poor children room. Xanxus rang the bell.

I opened my eyes when I heard my the bell. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw my two teacher.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Mr. Xanxus asked.

I nodded then I moved aside for them to came in. When they entered,I closed the door and jumped when I heard Mr. Verde screamed. I came to him hurriedly only to see the reason why he screamed and I screamed too.

"What...?" I managed to say that after I stopped screaming. "What was a woman doing here?!"

"Not only that..." Mr. Xanxus extended his hand and felt for any breath under her nose. "She's death!" He hissed.

"De...Death?!" I shuttered.

"Tsuna,did you..." Mr. Verde looked at me accusingly.

"No,I didn't..."

"But,there's only you in this room." Mr Xanxus stated.

"I'm not.." Then a thought came to my mind. "Chrome.."

Mr. Xanxus stared at me. "It's possible if the witch killed her, That's made sense because we knew what she was but the local police didn't. They will accuse you of it and they will catch you."

"But I didn't do anything!" I protested.

"They won't believe you." Mr. Xanxus shook his head.

"What should I do?" I shuttered.

"Confess. Confess to the police. Maybe they will lighten the punishment." Mr. Verde said.

"Okay..." I surrendered.

"Wait here while we call the police." Mr. Xanxus told me then he went away with Mr. Verde.

"Why was this happening to me?" I thought. "Great,now I'm going to jail! And I'm just freaking 15 years old!"

"Tsuna..." A soft voice called me.

I turned around and saw Chrome hiding under the bed. "You witch! Why did you killed that woman?! Now,I've been accused because of your generosity!" I snapped.

"It's not me..." She took out a picture and she showed them to me. My eyes opened impossibly wide at that,the photos showed Mr. Xanxus and Mr. Verde were carrying the woman body.

"It's them..." I muttered.

"Yes,and they made you take the blame."

"No,they won't succeed. This photo will proof my innocence!"

"No,one photo like this can do it. They will make an excuse saying that they move the body to check it!"

"But they didn't do it! I saw it!"

"You're the suspect,the police will never believe you."

"You saw it too. You can help me!"

"I am... a witch no one will believe it."

"But no one know you're a witch here!"

"They knew... I lived here when I was 2. So,they will know I'm a witch when they check my past"

"What should I do???" I screamed. "Please someone tell me!"

"Run." Chrome answered. "Run away from here."

"To where?"

"Come." Chrome took my hand and she dragged me out of the room. We passed Mr. Xanxus and Mr. Verde who looked at us with wide eyes while we ran. I ran and ran following Chrome until we reached the big mansion.

"Wait,why here?"

"Just enter it and my friend will help us!" She said. We entered the mansion.

"Friend?" I asked her.

"Yes." We went to the third floor and we went to the veranda. From there,I saw Mr. Xanxus and Mr. Verde chased us but before they could reach the door,someone kicked them in the guts.

"What the hell?" Mr. Xanxus yelled. The figure revealed itself. It was a creepy very old woman. She smirked when she looked at the terrified look of Mr. Xanxus and Mr. Verde. "You have been a very useful tools for my friend's scheme. You had served your purpose,you can die now." She muttered some strange words and suddenly there's a snowstorm. She then disappeared leaving the two teachers to freeze to die. I watched it with paled face then I turned to look at Chrome. She had a very creepy smile on her face when he looked at the panicked teachers who were trying to ran from that place but couldn't because of the snowstorm. She realized I stared at her and her creepy smile turned into a smile full of pure love. By the time police arrived those two had already death. Chrome dragged me downstairs and pushed me out of the mansion despite my protests. One of the police saw me and he walked to my direction.

"Are you their students?" He asked.

I nodded and then I shivered.

"It's alright now. We knew those two are the real killer." I looked at him questioningly. "Someone had saw the victim entered their room late at night and we got this photo too." He took out the photo which Chrome had shown me. "Someone sent it to the police station 30 minutes ago. This made us sure you are not the killer." I felt really relieve. "We will take you home and inform your parents and your school. There's another one with you,right? Where's your friend?" I turned around and looked at the window of the third floor. I saw Chrome and the old lady there. Chrome smiled at me and shook her head. I nodded and turned to face the police. "She had gone home last night." I lied to him. He nodded. "We will ask you some questions before we take you home,okay?" He asked.

"Okay." He made a gesture for me to follow him and I followed him to the police car. Before I went in,I took a glance at the mansion and confused because in the middle of the field,the witch and her friend waved at me but the polices around them didn't looked like they knew they were there. I shrugged and I entered the car. There's a newspaper in the car,I looked at it and I recognize something.

"Happy Teacher's Day." I muttered.

It's not scary like in my dreams (sigh). Did anyone know which country this story take place? I knew I had given you some clues (grins). The one who answered right can choose the next person Tsuna will kiss in the side story of 'Real You'.


End file.
